Fish Rescue
Fish Rescue is an optional story quest exclusive to the Hunters story in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. Chief Pentaglass tells the Commander that he, following the weapon threat last time, submitted a strongly worded complaint to the Principal Government regarding the recklessness of Dol Grisen and the Development Division's expeditions. The chief proudly proclaims that the government appeared to be remorseful but did not elaborate further. Although the main objective is to escort a team of researchers to explore Ravum Aedes Sacra, the Commander accepts a side quest to assist the Animal Protection Center with saving a beached marine creature in Tener Sinus from the villainous Arkz. Quest Details : For an overview of all quests, see: Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution/Quests Quest tier & number: 14-2 From: Government Mission: We've received word that the rumored giant fish of Tener Sinus has beached itself on the coast. We want you to go there and protect it before those despicable Arkz catches it first. Stage: Tener Sinus Requirements: Clear Guardian 1 Party composition: 2v2 Teammate & deck: Teifu (Surrender) + 1 more Hunter Enemy & deck: Memoru (Die 3 Times) + Creinu (Beauty) Team rules: Default Selectable characters: Sil'fer / Kranz / Ino'lis / Kylria Viviana / Orland / Relmitos / Guykild / Saligun Stella / Glustar Cutscene character: Ino'lis Unlocks: None Fish Rescue takes place on the Tener Sinus map in a 4x6 grid. The enemy team begins the fight north of the map, with Creinu (represented by the orange circle) starting off northwest while Memoru (red circle) is stationed east of her. The blue circle denotes the selectable character chosen by the player, while the purple circle is Teifu, the mandatory teammate for this battle. The cutscene that follows after the quest is successfully completed can only be viewed if Ino'lis is the Hunter assigned to this mission. If any other character is dispatched, the quest will simply end after securing victory. This quest marks the final cutscene in Ino'lis' story subplot before Morgue Attack 1 and Great Ambition 1. Script The script is a composite of dialogue that appears before, during, and after the relevant quest. Text written in italics is system dialogue that informs the player of a change, usually when unlocking content. (Parenthesis words) describe what is happening in the scene sometimes without it actually being written in the script. If they appear directly after a character's name, they are either thinking to themselves or whispering. Pre-quest dialogue ---- Entrance guard: Welcome home, NAME. You must have fought a pretty intense battle. We're all glad to see you're still safe. The Chief called for you, so please give him your full report. Pentaglass: ...Nice work. They're still not exactly sure what you fought against last time. This is what happens when they don't call us for their research. I sent a strongly-worded complaint over to the Principal Government. I even criticized Dol Grisen by name! Hah hah! They look like they're sorry, though, so it should be all right. With imbeciles like those, they'd be stupid not to promote me! Hah hah hah! Anyway, we're going to explore that white temple. Ravum, was it? We've been asked to escort another team inside the temple... ...But forget about that, okay? Just try to look for some clues between there and the Great Shadow. We got some other jobs, too, but this one takes top priority, okay? ...... The quest Guardian 2 has been added. ...... The quest Development 3 has been added. ...... The quest Fish Rescue has been added. Pentaglass: We've been asked to escort another team inside the temple... ...But forget about that, okay? Just try to look for some clues between there and the Great Shadow. Karen: Hello, NAME. This next mission will have you escorting a team of researchers. You'll be inside Ravum Aedes Sacra, their name for the white temple. There are still a lot of unanswered questions about the temple that need to be solved, so apparently they need to go back one more time. Unguis... this temple... I tell you, Ragol may be more peaceful now, but there's still so much we don't know about it. The government has stated its intention to move the people of Pioneer 2 down to Ragol once a secure living area has been constructed. Now, the Arkz are fighting against any environmental changes, but we can't bring our people down to Ragol until we can ensure people's safety, right? I can understand the Arkz's intentions, but... ...I'm sorry. I'm just rambling now. Anyway, be careful on this escort mission. I can understand the Arkz's intentions, but... ...... Anyway, be careful on this escort mission. Ino'lis: Teifu's a funny person. It's hilarious to see him digging his own grave when he speaks. It's cute, really. Hehehe. I'd kinda like to go with him if he ever goes out to fight. I bet it'd be a laugh riot! He's on my short list these days, you know? Kranz? Forget him. He's a true dimwit! *tsk* Really. The worst. He doesn't understand a single thing about me. I tried so hard for him, too. I'll never forgive him! Oh, didn't you know? What do you think he said when I showed him my new earrings? He said "Huh, maybe they'd look good on Kylria." ...... Can you believe that?! Ooh, that made me so mad. So go ahead, Kranz! Go ahead and be with Kylria! I don't care! I swear. Never been so insulted in my whole life. ...... But you know what? I can't let him go. It'd break my heart. I can't hold it back. I've got to tell you. I think I'm starting to like Kranz. Do you think... ...Do you think I should be honest with him, Commander? He's so dimwitted, he won't notice unless I go right up and tell him. *sigh* All right. I think I got it. When I feel I have the courage, I'll try telling him. I'll tell him that I like him. Yeah. I'll give it a shot. Quest dialogue ---- Teifu: L-l-let's settle this peacefully for now, c-c-can we? Memoru: You are so despicable... Creinu: Memoru! Don't forget our mission. Post-quest dialogue ---- That was quite a fish! It was so big, we had trouble rescuing it. Thanks to you, we were able to return it to the sea. But what a stinker that thing was! Phew! Anyway, thank you very much for your assistance. Animal Protection Center If Ino'lis was the assigned Hunter ---- Ino'lis: I'm not letting you get away this time! Memoru: Just calm down. You're too persistent! Men hate that, you know? Creinu: *giggle* Teifu: *giggle* Ino'lis: I'm not persistent! I'm easy going. What do you know about men, or love? Love must be mutual. There's no such thing as a one-sided love. Teifu: That's right. For many years, Miss Ino'lis has stayed true to... Creinu: Peko! Peko: I'm on it. (Peko catches Teifu and ties up both the humanoid's body and mouth.) Teifu: Hey, w-wait! What are you doing?! Please, stop! Don't touch me...! Mmph! Memoru: There is no such thing as a one-sided love, eh? Hahah! Realllly, now? Well then, I guess I might as well tell you... Ino'lis: ...What? Memoru: Your beloved Kranz... Ino'lis: ... Memoru: He doesn't care about you in the slightest. Did you know that? Teifu: ...Mmph! Ino'lis: ...What are you talking about? Creinu: Well, let's just say when you get to spy on people, you can see who's been talking secretly with who. Ino'lis: That's low! Snooping through people's private lives! Teifu: Mmph! Mmph, mmmph!! Memoru: Of course, in Kranz's case, it's not like anyone really needed to spy on him to see what was going on. Ino'lis: Kranz said that he enjoys being together with me! Memoru: He-hee. This girl's an idiot! She thinks he's in love with her just because he said something like that... Ino'lis: Hey, I'm not an idiot!! Creinu: Anyway, feel free to join us anytime. If you feel down, we can help. A lot of our members needed to leave Pioneer 2 for one reason or another. Teifu: Mmmph?! (Peko kicks Teifu to shut him up.) Teifu: Mmp... mmm... Ino'lis: I'm not joining up with you Arkz! I'll never go anywhere without Kranz! Creinu: Even if he doesn't love you... And even if you know he never will? Ino'lis: ...?! Creinu: Anyway, you can make up your mind whenever. There's no rush. Ino'lis: ... Memoru: Well, then. Peko! Peko: I'm on it. (Peko hurls a giant ball of fire to help his comrades with their escape, almost clipping them in the process.) Memoru: Eeeek! Creinu: Hey! You almost got us too! Peko: Heheho ho. Memoru: Ow ow ow... Stupid Peko... Ino'lis: Kranz... He... He wouldn't... He would never leave me!! Category:Hunters story quests